Male Belarus X Reader My little prey LEMON
by leandracat
Summary: Don't you enjoy being his little prey?


You were sure you're never going to forget what happened last night. You just happened to make love for the first time with Nikolai, and even though you had no idea how he could make you do such thing, you couldn't have denied how much you enjoyed all his actions, since they were so passionate, so intense, so wonderful. You couldn't have asked for anything better and you even got to fall asleep in his strong arms after finishing your sweet lovemaking.

And now you were woken up in the same hold. You felt his warmth under the blanket surround you as his chest was pressed against your back and he was nuzzling your neck. And not only that... The real reason you woke up was his hand, which sneaked under your arms to reach your chest and was now fondling your breast very gently.

"Mmmh..." You moaned sleepily. "Morning my love." He said before you received a soft kiss on your shoulder. You just smiled and shifted a bit to be more comfortable. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? Did you think I'd be satisfied only after one night?" He smirked against your skin. "I don't know... Maybe I did..." You closed your eyes and buried your face slightly into the pillow and you just enjoyed being stroked.

"You're still naked, I'd be crazy not to take advantage of that." He purred into your ear before kissing it softly. You blushed by his words and your body slightly tensed. He was speaking in such a seductive way again... And you loved that, no matter how embarrassed it made you.

One of his arms was under your neck and kept groping your chest, the other was running along your thigh and it occasionally rubbed your bottom. You sighed softly and stayed still as he continued pleasing you. But soon he stopped moving and suddenly pressed his lips against your neck and sucked on your thin skin as he gently placed his hand on your lower stomach and pressed his hard, throbbing member against your buttcheek, making you jump a bit and your face became red immediately. Hearing you squeak also made him chuckle softly and he pressed your hips even more against himself. "Now aren't you cute." He whispered.

You whimpered softly in embarrassment but that didn't stop him, and not like you wanted him to stop though. Next he started caressing where his hand has been already wandering, he moved his fingers slowly to brush your skin with his fingertips. He slid his hand slowly lower and lower on your body, until he soon reached your hot and now wet womanhood. His fingers slowly slipped between your thighs and he placed them onto your clit before slowly rubbing it, earning more lust-filled moans from you.

"Ohmy..." You moaned softly and held his free hand tightly. He entwined his fingers with yours and never stopped rubbing you or pressing his member against your skin. "N-Nikolai..." You moaned out his name. "Hmm?" He nuzzled your cheek and you suddenly felt his fingers slip lower, right to your dripping entrance. "N-no... Mhh!~" "Shush..." He hushed you with a grin on his face as he slipped one of his fingers slowly but deep inside you.

"Nik, you're so bad..." You purred, even though it was a lie and he knew it well. "Why do you say that, it's not nice to insult someone while they are making you feel nice." "But it's bad." You smiled. "Oh no, how dare you even saying that?" He giggled as he pressed his thumb against your clit and rubbed it again while also moving the other finger in and out of you, making you gasp and squirm in pleasure. "Awwh..." You mewled helplessly in his arms. "Oh, what's so wrong with you, you endured so well last night." "But you're raping me now." "So? Don't you enjoy being my little prey?" You just let out a soft whimper and enjoyed his magic.

Soon you suddenly twitched as you felt yourself getting closer to climaxing. "Mhh... You might... Want to replace your hand now." You breathed out while sneaking your hand between his crotch and your bottom to rubs his stiff member, his precum wettening your fingers, but you didn't mind. "Hmm, yes I think it would feel nicer to finish inside you. Don't you think?" He purred as he brushed his lips against your cheek, then without waiting for your answer, he let go out of you and pulled his hand away from your private area during a long, passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, he spread your legs rather quickly but still carefully and leaning above you, he slowly thrust himself into your hot core. You twitched at first, still not being used to the sensation but the deeper he went, the more comfortable you felt. Panting a bit, you weakly reached towards him to have him in your arms. He obediently got on his knees and supported himself with on his forearms on the sides of your head and you could finally wrap your arms around him, stroke his hair and pull him into a long, heated kiss while he steadily moved in and out of you.

You purred and moaned softly, for his pleasure and every time you had to break the kiss for air, after that you decided to kiss, bite and suck on his neck and shoulder, leaving some dark spots on his skin. Meanwhile your hands stroked his back and you pressed your thighs against his.

After minutes, his breathing became heavier and his thrusts short and hard. He growled and groaned, somehow making you more excited and helping you get pushed over the edge while letting out a shivery and long moan. You still clung onto him but you could not slow him down, he kept going with rough thrusts, until his whole body tensed up and he moaned as the pleasure washed over him.

Before doing anything, he looked down at your face, your cheeks were red, your eyes half closed and you were panting, but he couldn't imagine anything sweeter than you being like that at the moment. Not even caring about slipping out of you, he slowly lay on you, his weight on you pressing you into the mattress deeper. He was heavy but you didn't mind, as long as you could breathe, you didn't care. You continued hugging him and you ran your fingers through his hair slowly again and again. Listening to his breathing and feeling his heartbeat relaxed you too. You were sure it was a good thing to get together with your former stalker.


End file.
